


Contre la montre

by Alice_Pan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, alternative ending, dramione - Freeform, sixth year
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Pan/pseuds/Alice_Pan
Summary: Pour activer l’Armoire à Disparaitre, Voldemort ordonne qu’il utilise un élève de Poudlard pour vérifier son fonctionnement. Si ça échoue, le pauvre adolescent mourra, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s’en portera que mieux. S’il réussit, l’étudiant sera alors utilisé comme sacrifice humain lors d’un rituel qui augmentera sa puissance et le rendra ainsi invincible.Sachant qu’il a une préférence pour les personnes dont le sang devrait être incompatible avec la sorcellerie, quoi de mieux pour l’hériter Malefoy que de porter son choix sur la Sang-De-Bourbe qui lui donne le plus de fil à retordre ?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !   
> Voici ma toute première fanfiction dans l'univers d'Harry Potter. L'histoire prend place pendant la sixième année de nos héros, et tente d'offrir une réalité quelque peu différente (mais ressemblante) de celle qui a été écrite par Ms Rowling.   
> J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira :)  
> N'hésitez pas à me faire par de votre avis, quel qu'il soit, il m'aidera dans tous les cas à m'améliorer et à discuter avec vous !

En journée, habituellement, les ruelles qui jouxtaient l'allée des Embrumes restaient sombres. Les maisons bancales, cendreuses, dégageaient une odeur nauséabonde de magie noire. Un non-initié à ce quartier serait devenu fou après avoir traversé deux rues, croisés cinquante paires de yeux aux couleurs dérangeantes. 

En pleine nuit, tout ça était pire. Il n'y avait aucun éclairage, l'odeur persistante devenait celle de la mort. Les maisons menaçaient les aventureux visiteurs, les imprégnant d'une peur profonde. Habillé tout de noir, pour se fondre dans le décor, un jeune homme aux traits tirés, fatigué, brandit sa baguette et murmura un discret _lumos_. Le halo de lumière jaillit de la pointe de sa baguette et se refléta dans ses cheveux platine. 

Drago Malefoy se tenait au milieu d'un carrefour. Pour aller plus loin, il lui fallait repérer la maison dont le heurtoir était surmonté d'une gargouille qui suivait les passants des yeux. Il fit un tour sur lui-même, éclairant les entrées pour trouver son point de repère. Il finit par apercevoir la créature de pierre, qui le toisait de ses yeux froids. Le blond réprima un frisson. L'héritier Malefoy n'avait pas peur des statues, bon sang ! Il secoua la tête et reprit son chemin. 

Tout était tellement sombre la nuit que le Serpentard eut du mal à arriver chez Barjow et Beurk. À l'intérieur de la boutique, il trouva plusieurs personnes dont les visages lui étaient familiers. Il salua Walden Macnair d'un hochement de tête, garda la bouche étroitement scellée alors que sa tante Bellatrix le serrait contre lui. Derrière elle, il y avait deux hommes que Drago avait rencontrés une fois. Il n'avait cependant jamais réussi à retenir leurs noms. 

Barjow lui fit signe d'approcher vers un coin de la pièce. Il tira une énorme couverture qui souleva un nuage de poussière en tombant, révélant un pilier triangulaire. En regardant de plus près, Drago aperçut deux poignées sur les deux faces apparentes. 

\- C'est une Armoire à Disparaître, lui expliqua le vendeur. Il en existe une deuxième comme celle-ci, à Poudlard. 

Bellatrix Lestrange fit un pas vers lui, et Drago se raidit. Personne n'avait rien dit, mais il vit très bien où tous voulaient en venir. Le Maître lui avait demandé quelques jours plus tôt de mettre fin aux jours d'Albus Dumbledore. Il n'avait pas eu le choix. La Marque des Ténèbres fourmillait sur son bras et le brûlait dès que l'idée de tout abandonner lui traversit l'esprit. Il était pris au piège devant sa seconde mission. 

\- Celle qui se trouve dans la Salle sur Demande est cassée, Drago, reprit Barjow. Répare-la, et fais rentrer les Mangemorts à Poudlard. Tu as jusqu'au dernier jour de cours pour réussir. 

Drago, pour toute réponse, lui adressa un regard dur, déterminé. Il avait très bien compris sa mission. Il se retourna vers sa mère, qui l'avait accompagné jusqu'ici, et s'apprêta à partir, quand Greyback l'interpella. 

\- Pour nous prouver que tu as réparé l'Armoire, envoie-nous ceux qui ne méritent pas d'aller à Poudlard. 

Le blond resta silencieux un instant, interdit. 

\- J'ai peur de mal comprendre, dit-il. 

Bellatrix s'approcha de son oreille et lui susurra doucement : 

\- Amène-nous des Sangs de Bourbe... à commencer par la petite copine de Potter. 


	2. Chapitre 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! 
> 
> Voici donc le premier chapitre de l'aventure.... j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira :)
> 
> Bisous,   
> Alice

Drago passa son trajet en train dans un silence de mort, regardant d'un œil vide le paysage défiler par la fenêtre. Blaise Zabini, en face de lui, lui posait des questions auxquelles il répondait avec son cynisme légendaire, ou qu'il éludait par un grognement sourd. Il était tellement dans ses pensées, à ressasser les images du visage reptilien du Maître qui lui ordonnait de tuer Dumbledore, la seule personne sur cette Terre à pouvoir l'arrêter, la seule personne qui puisse inspirer la peur au plus grand mage noir. 

Tellement pris par ses songes, le Serpentard faillit ne pas apercevoir son sac, sur les rangements en hauteur, bouger d'un petit centimètre. Il avait finalement bien fait de ne rien dire à Blaise : depuis le début, un intrus les épiait. Il fit donc comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué et attendit sagement que le train arrive à quai. Il dit alors à ses amis de rejoindre les calèches sans lui, qu'il devait vérifier quelque chose. 

C'est alors qu'il verrouilla la porte, baissa tous les stores d'un coup de baguette, et projeta son ennemi juré au sol d'un coup de _Petrificus Totallus_ bien placé. 

\- Tu ne sauras donc jamais te mêler uniquement de ce qui te regarde, hein Potty ? T'aurais pas autant d'emmerdes si tu savais te tenir à carreau. 

Drago se retourna, hésitant à partir en le laissant là, sa cape d'Invisibilité le découvrant à moitié, mais il se ravisa. Potter l'avait en grippe depuis six ans. Depuis le début de leur scolarité, le Gryffondor s'évertuait à lui faire perdre toute crédibilité, et Drago devait bien avouer avoir perdu patience. Il fit finalement volte-face et écrasa violemment la semelle de sa chaussure sur le nez de son ennemi juré. 

\- J'espère que ça te servira de leçon le balafré. Maintenant, ne m'en veux pas, mais j'ai bien plus important à faire que de te ravaler la façade. 

Le blond le laissa donc sur le sol, inerte, et courut pour sortir du train. Il avait perdu beaucoup trop de temps à neutraliser Harry Potter, sa fenêtre d'action se réduisait. Quand il posa le pied sur le quai de Pré-au-Lard, Drago vit au loin une tignasse marron qu'il connaissait trop bien. La jeune fille à qui cette crinière appartenait était Hermione Granger, la Sang-De-Bourbe la plus douée de ce foutu château. Elle venait pour l'écraser une fois de plus et avoir systématiquement de meilleures notes que lui. Si elle n'existait pas, il serait sans doute l'élève le plus doué de Poudlard. Dans tous les cas, il n’était pas question qu'elle le batte une fois de plus. Et justement, les paroles de sa tante Bellatrix lui revinrent en mémoire. Envoyer un Sang-de-Bourbe, à commencer par la petite copine de Potter. 

Celui-ci étant encore dans le train, et Weasley trop débile pour prêter attention à l'absence de son amie, il estimait que la descente du train était le moment opportun pour capturer la brune et l'enfermer avec l'Armoire. Il fallait qu'il l'attrape avant qu'elle ne monte dans la calèche, mais comment faire pour ne pas attirer l'attention de tout le monde ? La Gryffondor était déjà entourée de Ginny Weasley et de Longdubat. Drago ne pouvait pas rester ici à la regarder s'éloigner. Une fois passée le portail du château, la brune serait alors insaisissable. Il s'enfonça donc dans le bois environnant, et compta sur la curiosité de Granger pour réussir son coup. 

Hermione était en pleine conversation avec Luna et Neville sur les cours de botanique de cette année, quand une lueur à l'orée de la forêt attira son attention. 

\- Vous avez vu.... commença-t-elle. 

\- Vu quoi ? demanda Neville. 

Mais quand elle s'apprêta à répondre, la lueur disparaissait dans les broussailles.

\- Non, j'ai dû rêver. 

Ils reprirent leur marche en direction des calèches, et Hermione ne rejoint pas le nouveau débat sur ces petites créatures dont le Chicaneur parlait. Elle était certaine de ne pas avoir imaginé cet éclat translucide qui ressemblait fortement à celui d'un Patronus. Soit elle l'avait mal vu, soit il n'avait pas de forme. Ou peut-être n'était-ce qu'un _lumos maxima_. Hermione avança tête tantôt baissée vers le sol, tantôt tournée vers les bois. Instinctivement, ses pas la dévièrent de sa trajectoire et se dirigèrent vers les arbres. C'est alors que la lueur revint. C'était bien un _lumos_. Hermione se retourna pour prévenir ses amis, mais ils semblaient si absorbés par leur conversation qu'elle se ravisa. La Gryffondor s'enfonça dans la forêt, suivant la lumière à la trace. Celui qui marchait dans cette direction ne voulait pas forcément du bien, et si elle pouvait déjouer une mauvaise action avant qu'elle ne se produise, alors elle le ferait. 

Hermione se rappela de ce que Harry leur disait dans le train. Il était si persuadé que Malefoy préparait un mauvais coup qu'il était parti l’espionner avec sa cape d’Invisibilité... et n'était d'ailleurs jamais revenu. Le cœur d'Hermione fit un bond quand la lumière l'aveugla. Harry n'était pas revenu, et devant elle, un grand blond l'aveuglait avec sa baguette. C'était un piège. Hermione sortit sa baguette juste à temps pour parer un _stupefix,_ puis fit volte-face pour prendre la fuite en courant, lançant à l'aveugle des sorts d'entrave, qui rataient systématiquement leur cible. Il lui fallait gagner du temps, coûte que coûte. Elle courrait sans prêter attention à sa direction, mais Drago, lui, remarqua qu'elle ne revenait pas du tout vers les calèches. Hermione se perdait dans la forêt, ce qui la rendait bien plus facile à attraper. 

La brune tenta le tout pour le tout. Elle s'arrêta, se tourna pour être face à Malefoy. Elle pointa sa baguette dans sa direction et lança un _stupefix_ , que Drago, encore en pleine course, ne put esquiver. Il fut projeté contre un arbre quelques mètres plus loin, et Hermione en profita pour reprendre sa course. Elle courut à en perdre haleine, espérant retrouver son chemin à travers l'épais bois, et retrouver le chemin des calèches. Elle ne se servit pas de sa baguette pour s'éclairer, de peur de donner un indice sur son ennemi. Elle se maudissait déjà de s'être jetée dans la gueule du loup, alors inutile d'en rajouter une couche en se mettant en évidence. 

Plus elle s'enfonçait dans le bois, plus le cœur d'Hermione battait fort. Marcher dans le noir ne la rassurait en rien, et surtout, elle ne savait pas si elle avait réussi à s'éloigner assez du Serpentard pour ne plus rien risquer. Son point de côté l'empêchait de courir, mais elle ne s'arrêtait pas pour autant d'avancer. Que lui voulait le blond ? La tuer, à cause de son sang ? Lui faire du mal à la rendre folle ? Peu importe. La lueur folle dans les prunelles grises du Serpentard lui avait fait la peur la plus bleue de sa vie, et tant qu'elle ne serait pas au chaud sous ses couvertures Gryffondor, elle ne serait pas rassurée. 

Hermione repensa à ses nombreux Optimal obtenus aux BUSE de l'an passé, murmura un _expecto patronum_ , et demanda à la loutre d'aller prévenir Harry et Ron qu'elle était en danger. A peine l'animal parti, elle reprit sa course en espérant avoir un peu plus d'endurance qu'il y a quelques minutes. Le craquement des branches sous ses chaussures l'angoissait au plus haut point. Il faisait noir, tout était silencieux. Même son propre souffle résonnait à ses oreilles comme une symphonie apocalyptique. S’était-elle assez éloigné de Malefoy, ou l'avait-elle laissé gagner du terrain ? 

\- Joli Patronus, j'aurais bien aimé savoir en faire des aussi beaux. Dommage surtout, parce qu'en fait, il ne te servira à rien. 

La voix grave de Drago glaça le sang de la Gryffondor, et alors qu'elle poussait un hurlement strident qui fit frémir les arbres, le sortilège de sommeil du blond fut si rapide et si puissant qu'il projeta le corps frêle de la jeune fille contre un arbre. Le choc fut rude, bien qu'elle ne sentit rien, et le corps d'Hermione retomba mollement sur la souche. Drago s'approcha pour soulever la jeune fille inerte, et partit en direction de la Cabane Hurlante. 

Il y parvint en une longue demi-heure, mais le fait d'avoir atteint son premier objectif l'avait ravi au point qu'il en oublia le poids (tout de même léger) qui pesait sur son dos. Le Serpentard, à présent certain que personne ne le verrait transporter Granger jusqu'à la salle sur Demande, se détendit et poursuivit son chemin tranquillement. Personne n'était dans le couloir à l'heure du banquet. C'était tellement agréable, le silence. Pour une fois depuis qu'on lui avait assigné sa mission, Drago avait la sensation qu'il pouvait réussir. Devoir tuer Dumbledore le dégoûtait, même s'il détestait le vieillard. Il portait beaucoup trop Potter dans son coeur alors que ce mec était le roi des cons. Sans cet idiot de Weasley et surtout sans sa petite copine la Sang-de-Bourbe, il n'était plus capable de grand chose. Sérieusement, Drago ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse autant l'aduler. 

Mais là, quand il arriva enfin devant la grande porte qui se dessina devant lui, Drago sut qu'il allait gagner. Il laissa Granger sur un matelas poussiéreux, sortit de la salle, et avant que la porte ne disparaisse à nouveau, il l'enchanta d'un sort de magie noir : la Salle sur Demande n'existerait plus que pour lui. Personne d'autre que lui ne pourrait y entrer, et en sortir. Le blond fendit son visage d'un sourire satisfait : Hermione Granger était piégée. 


	3. Chapitre 2

Harry pénétra dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de Luna, qui bifurqua vers la table des Serdaigle. Lui rejoint Ron, Ginny et Neville, qui lui demandèrent où il était passé. Il leur expliqua brièvement qu'il avait espionné Malefoy, persuadé qu'il avait été enrôlé dans l'armée de Voldemort, et que ce dernier avait capté sa présence et lui avait allègrement pété le nez. 

\- C'est Hermione qui te l'a réparé ? demanda Ginny. 

\- Non, répondit Harry, c'est Luna... 

Un bref silence se fit, puis Harry fronça les sourcils. 

\- Où est Hermione ? 

\- Quoi, t'en sais rien ? lâcha Ron, la bouche déjà pleine de poulet au jus. 

\- On croyait qu'elle était partie te chercher, renchérit Neville. Ça nous paraissait logique que vous soyez ensemble... 

Le cœur battant, Harry se retint de frapper ses poings contre la table. Sa meilleure amie avait disparu et ça ne choquait que lui. Il eut soudain envie d'insulter tout le monde, à commencer par Ron, qu'il savait tenir à Hermione plus que tout le monde autour de la table. Si même lui n'avait pas cherché à savoir où elle était, c'est qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave. 

\- Qui l'a vu pour la dernière fois ? demanda-t-il. 

\- C'est moi, répondit Neville, gêné. On était avec Luna, et puis elle est partie vers la forêt. Elle a dit avoir vu quelque chose d’intriguant, et nous a demandé de partir devant. Elle voulait prendre la calèche suivante... 

\- Personne ne l'a suivi ?! 

\- Luna a fait demi-tour pour venir te chercher toi, elle avait vu un chemin de Joncheruines. Donc je suis rentré tout seul au final... 

Harry ne répondit rien. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, et il repoussa son assiette, l'appétit coupé. Personne ne savait où était sa meilleure amie. Personne n'avait une petite idée de ce qu'elle avait pu faire, où elle avait pu aller. Une seule chose était sûre : si Hermione avait voulu venir le chercher, elle ne l'avait jamais trouvé. Ron lui adressa une tape amicale sur l'épaule, et tira l'assiette du jeune homme vers lui pour la terminer. 

En regardant sur la carte du Maraudeur avant d'aller dormir, Harry ne vit pas Hermione réapparaître. Il posa donc le grand parchemin sur sa table de nuit, souffla la bougie, et se retourna. Il ne vit jamais les pieds de Drago Malefoy disparaître à l'endroit exact de la Salle sur Demande. 

Quand Hermione ouvrit les yeux, bien plus tard, elle ne vit en premier que le plafond de pierre, et quelques meubles en bois, empilés en taudis. Ses membres engourdis avaient du mal à réagir. Aussi quand elle vit ce qui semblait être des chaises arriver droit sur son visage, son seul réflexe fut de se protéger le visage avec ses petits bras, avant de fermer les yeux. L'impact ne se fit cependant jamais. Quand Hermione s'autorisa à regarder autour d'elle, elle était couchée à même le sol de pierre, toujours entourée de ce taudis. Quand elle regarda à sa droite, là où elle semblait être auparavant, elle vit un matelas douillet, surmonté de deux chaises en bois massif. Elles ne l'auraient peut-être pas tué, mais elle n'en serait pas sortie indemne, si quelqu'un ne l'avait pas tiré vers lui. 

_Quelqu'un ?!_

Hermione, à présent sur ses gardes, farfouilla dans sa manche pour dégainer sa baguette. En face d'elle, un blond au rictus mi-dégoûté mi-narquois la regarda, tenant une baguette dont le manche était entrelacé de petites branches feuillues. La baguette de la jeune femme. 

\- C'est ça que tu cherches, Granger ? 

\- Rend-la moi, Malefoy, répondit-elle, les dents serrées. 

\- Viens la chercher. 

En bonne Gryffondor qu'elle était, cette provocation eut effet immédiatement. Ses veines bouillonnèrent, et la colère monta en elle comme une vague. Elle courut droit sur lui, espérant bondir et attraper son bien avant qu'il ne la repousse. Malheureusement pour elle, le Serpentard avait lui aussi de bons réflexes. Un coup de baguette, et la brune valsa pour heurter un amas de meubles qu'elle n'aurait su identifier. Une douleur fulgurante la prit au dos, et elle se laissa tomber au sol, le souffle coupé. 

\- Tu ne récupéreras pas ta baguette. Ni ne sortiras d'ici. J'ai besoin de toi Granger. 

\- Besoin... de moi ? répéta-t-elle, peu sûre de comprendre où le blond voulait en venir. 

\- Tu seras le signe de l'accomplissement de ma mission. Alors tu vas rester ici jusqu'à ce que j'ai terminé. 

Hermione recula d'un pas. 

\- Et quand tu auras terminé... il se passera quoi ? 

La jeune femme se fichait bien, en réalité, des projets que pouvait avoir Drago. Tout ce qui l'inquiétait, à cet instant, fut le sort qui lui était réservé. 

\- Je te livrerai au Maître, et il te tuera. 

Un haut-le-cœur la prit. Elle allait être livrée à Voldemort, et ce par Drago. Elle n'était en fait qu'un trophée de plus pour le blond, mais bizarrement, ça ne la surprit même pas. Son poing se serra automatiquement. Si elle n'avait pas sa baguette pour le défigurer sans avoir à l'approcher, alors elle lui rappellerait cette fois-là, en troisième année, où son poing s'était abattu sur son nez. L'échec le plus cuisant de l'héritier Malefoy, qui n'avait su esquiver le crochet du droit d'une Sang-de-Bourbe. 

Hermione fit un pas en avant, puis un autre. Drago leva à nouveau sa baguette vers elle, et serra les dents. 

\- Un pas de plus Granger, et tu subis un _doloris_. Tu sais que je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde. 

\- Je n'ai pas peur de toi Malefoy, cracha Hermione. Tu n'as de toute façon jamais été capable d'affronter ton ennemi en le regardant droit dans les yeux. 

Les doigts du blond se crispèrent sur sa baguette, mais il ne prononça pas la formule pour autant. 

\- De toute façon, tu es un Serpentard, reprit la brune. Vous êtes tous fourbes, et par-dessus le marché, t'es le roi des lâches. 

\- Ferme-la Granger ! aboya le blond sans remarquer qu'elle venait de faire un pas de plus. Ferme-la, ou tu vas sérieusement le regretter !

\- Bah vas-y, je suis devant toi !

Hermione continuait dans la provocation. Drago Malefoy, à son sens, était surtout doué pour une chose : s'attirer des emmerdes et laisser son père le sortir de là. Mais là, c'était entre elle et lui. Drago ne devait pas se dégonfler s'il voulait prouver à la jeune femme qu'il était bel et bien le Mangemort qu'il prétendait être. 

Le blond baissa sa baguette. Hermione haussa un sourcil, soupira discrètement, et se retourna pour aller dégager le matelas ensevelis sous les chaises en bois. Elle fit donc l'erreur de lui tourner le dos. C'est ce moment précis que choisit le Serpentard pour la pointer et murmurer un _stupefix_ qui l'envoya droit dans l'armoire qui jouxtait le taudis. Celle-ci s'ébranla dangereusement, mais ne vacilla pas pour autant. La brune s'affala dans l'amas de sièges, endolorie. Un des pieds s'était écrasé dans son ventre et elle dut retenir une envie pressante de vomir. 

\- Je t'avais prévenu, Granger. 

Hermione, le souffle coupé par sa chute, n'eut cœur à répondre. Le blond était fourbe, et avait attendu, en bon Serpentard qu'il était, qu'elle ait le dos tourné pour lui jeter un sort. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que Drago ne lui voulait aucun mal. Il avait passé six ans de sa scolarité à lui en mettre plein la gueule, à la moquer dès qu'il la voyait, mais là, la violence qu'on lui demandait à son égard dépassait la simple insulte. Drago n'était pas prêt à ça. Il frappait dans le dos et se cachait derrière son statut social parce qu'il n'avait que ça. En dehors, son reflet dans le miroir lui provoquait la nausée. Regarder Granger dans les yeux lui donnait envie d'aller se cacher dans la Forêt Interdite et d'attendre qu'un centaure vienne lui flanquer une flèche entre les deux yeux. Drago n'avait rien choisi. Et elle ne le savait pas. 

\- Tu resteras ici, et en silence. 

Hermione, toujours étalée au milieu des chaises, ne répondit pas. Les larmes pointaient aux coins de ses yeux, et si elle ouvrait la bouche pour lui cracher une insulte au visage, elles couleraient. La jeune fille avait sa fierté. Oh, elle pouvait pleurer bien sûr, mais pas devant son pire ennemi. Pas devant un Mangemort. Il vit volte-face après lui avoir offert un regard dégoûté, puis sortit de la salle. 

Une des chaises craqua et Hermione retomba sur le matelas dans un fracas sonore. Epuisée, elle se roula en boule sur la couchette de fortune et laissa les sanglots s'échapper. Elle avait perdu la notion du temps. Ils devaient être arrivés à Poudlard la veille, mais quelle heure il était à présent, est-ce que les cours avaient déjà débutés, elle n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'elle ressentait, c'était cette honte. Elle aurait aimé ne pas être une sorcière, ne pas avoir la moindre idée de l'existence de ce monde à la fois merveilleux et barbare. Elle serait devenue dentiste, comme ses parents, ou professeur. Et jamais de la vie elle ne se serait retrouvée enfermée dans l'endroit qu'elle considérait comme son havre de paix, sans que ses amis le sachent. Personne ne la retrouverait avant qu'elle ne soit envoyée devant Voldemort, et elle allait mourir, tout ça parce qu'elle avait été la seule de sa famille à avoir eu l'audace de naître sorcière. 


End file.
